


repulse

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Confessions, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fist Fights, Homophobia, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, bc we Love that..., give it a read its hyunsung, he has crisis' a lot, hyunjin is confused, hyunjin kinda hates himself, jisung is coursing through life happily, this is chan helping hyunjin, this is hyunsung throughout the industry so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: "of course he's fallen for him, he's a pisces""seungmin dont make this about astrological signs"in where everyone in skz notices a change in hyunjins behaviour towards jisung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	repulse

**Author's Note:**

> ha hello yes ive uploaded three times in the past day but that is no ones business but im giving this a shot so support it please... this is just an opening hence why so short but the chapters will be more detailed hopefully

chan was pretty self assured that he had everything tonight planned out, cozy warm blanket nestled in his lap, his chocolate milk situated by the speaker, his producing app was also up and running, glistening at him gently, he had a slight throb in his head so he instantly resorted to turning the brightness down, a couple of days with only running on two hours of sleep not exactly doing the best for the leader but nonetheless he powered on.

upon figuring that jisung and changbin were quite literally shattered from the schedule they had, chan sent the pair home trapesing, jisung and changbin weren't as bad insomniacs as chan was, chan had pretty bad insomnia, depending on how stressed he was, he just spent most of his time around in the studio here because he couldn't really sleep, nor could he stop thinking about trying to arrange verses for hellevator.

the last person he expected to knock on the door was hyunjin, the shy character knocked gently and chan spun around, mumbling a come in and hyunjin peeked his head around the corner, chan was surprised that he was still here, chan titled his head curiously.

"jinnie why are you here?" he asked out of genuine curiosity, why was he here still, it made chan wonder what went on inside of hyunjins head, he was a timid character when it came to individual conversations, however he wasnt as bad as he was than a few weeks ago when they first met in the trainee room, hyunjin himself was pretty sure the only person he willingly talked to was chan and that meant that at that time hyunjin had a lot of trust installed in chan.

"i dont know" hyunjin mumbled as a reply, chan furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the boy standing in the doorway of the room and tilted his head in confusion.

"hyunnie" chan mumbled gently, he knew something was up with one of the youngers, he was probably stressed about school, seeing he was nearing the end, chan hadnt had to worry about education for years and the least thing he could do was help the younger members get through the real life hell.

"im gonna go back to the dorms i think" hyunjin mumbled, chan could tell he wouldnt to talk about what was playing on his mind and that was completely valid, chan wanted to join him and walk him home but chan had a job to be doing, it was such a tight schedule that chan didnt have much time for himself.

chan rose from his chair and walked over to hyunjin, his cheeks were full and puffy, bloated and chubby and cute, and chan cupped his face gently, rubbing his thumbs gently over his cheekbones, a simple sign of affection but chan knew hyunjin found it calming.

"do you want me to come home with you?" chan asked gently, knowing the answer would end up in the nod of a head, which it did, chan wouldnt mind, he could just try and sleep and be energized and just work harder, but hyunjin needed him right now, probably his presence alone and his company would make him feel better, but it was unpredictable with hyunjin, chan hadnt had the ability to figure him out entirely yet, all he knew is that he wasnt exactly close with everyone yet.

"yeah" he let out, deflated, his voice cracking a little bit, chan instantly pouted at hyunjins actions and ruffled his hair, leaving him for just a minute to turn off the sound systems in the room and he gave his chocolate milk for hyunjin to sip at for the walk home. 

hyunjin was timid was the only way chan could describe him, he was yet to come out of his shell, he was a late bloomer for socialization, chan had conversations with hyunjins parents before they fully left him to the dorms occupations, they asked chan to keep an eye out for him especially, to nurture him but not to belittle him and overwhelm him.

chan chucked hyunjin an extra jacket to keep him warm, not that the teenager needed it, he was wrapped up in a little ball, making him look like an inflatable with legs, hyunjin was a bit taller than chan, which was annoying because it just fuelled chans anger towards his height even more, but that didnt stop him from wrapping his arms around hyunjins shoulder as they walked out the building.

the night air was brisk and a bit nippy for the pairs liking, chan liked it, the cold woke him up more than warm air did, warm air made him feel stuffy and it was normally the only option for the seoul air of the city, clear sky nights with the stars in view were always the best in chans opinion, hyunjin made little conversation on the way home, only asking about the producing methods and how chan was doing, which chan only replied by tapping his nose in reply to hyunjin, implying that it was a secret and that he couldnt tell him.

when they got to the dorm nothing really happened, the pair were met with an awkward silence in the dorm and chan decided to lead hyunjin to bed whilst checking on everyone, he made sure hyunjin was comfy before chucking an extra blanket over him over his duvet, watching him snuggle up to the blankets before shutting his eyes, chan smiled at him gently before looking over everyone else, jisung was snoring and chan gently shut his mouth closed to stop the invasion of noise, and jeongin was curled up with a plushie, jeongin had a big exam in a few days so chan was taking it easy on the youngest.

everyone else was quiet within the dorm, changbin was snug in a burrito blanket, felix was curled up with minho, two members of the dance line deciding to share a bed and cuddle for the night, and seungmin was sleeping alone, like jeongin with a plushie, and woojin was calmly asleep in his, chan and changbins joint room, chan shed his clothes after the long day and lied down, thinking about everything but in reality he was thinking about hyunjin and how hyunnie was a puzzle that chan was quite determined to figure out.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh im gonna try my best to get through this i have it all planned out but i dont want to be unmotivated to finish it lmao so please leave kudos or a comment or show someone u Know it bc it'd be appreciated fr fr


End file.
